


Pairbond

by ammobandito



Series: Reaper76 Week (2017) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fireplaces, Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Week, gabriel the blanket hog, its cold and snowing, jack thinks about his family, just roll him up in a blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammobandito/pseuds/ammobandito
Summary: Reaper76 Week: Day 7 - Comfort/FluffAfter the Omnic Crisis comes to an end, Jack and Gabriel finally receive some time for themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First work posted and my first (late and out of order) contribution to R76 week! I'm planning to write the rest of the prompts soon, hopefully before the spring semester begins. I'll probably get one more out before it if I'm not lazy.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

Winter wasn't a season he disliked, per say, rather he preferred remaining indoors and viewing nature's force within the lush warmth of his living room. During the crisis, however, he'd been unable to experience such relaxation as he once did back home.  
  
It was never easy handling frigid temperatures within the base. Jack would attempt to keep the cold away by dressing himself in the warmest possible outfit he owned, sitting in the confines of his bunk until hunger made itself known or sleep nagged at his eyes. At times, however, he would join the others in their attempts to warm up. They'd gather around the fire and converse about plenty of things, some more serious than others. Ana talked about postwar plans and her daughter's well-being―Gabriel practically _begged_ her to update them on that bit. Liao would chatter on about nonsense just to fill in the small gaps of silence. But generally Reinhardt would keep everyone occupied with his tasteful jokes, earning fits of laughter every once in a while. It'd been an overall pleasant experience and a modest distraction to the war that was awaiting them.  
  
It was an excruciating fight full of fear and endless nights of exhaustion. A crisis that affected not only history but those who fought within it. Nevertheless, the blonde finally received some peace and quiet for his efforts―for the most part.  
  
Jack sat comfortably beneath a cotton blanket, adorning his favorite woolen sweater a certain individual had spent countless days perfecting to his proper size. Of course, he had insisted it wasn't necessary and that he "had plenty of other sweaters", but Gabriel Reyes wasn't an easy man to handle.  
  
Jack of all people knew this was true.  
  
Shrugging away any thoughts pertaining to the ridiculous argument that had unfolded then, he breathed out and relaxed into the sofa, watching the snow flurries pile up upon the windowsill and brush by the glass. A steaming mug of coffee lay entwined in his fingers, the heat rising and dispersing into the chill air.  
  
The day had been rather calm as he spent most of his time within the small lodge he called home. Admittedly there wasn't much to do now that the blonde had been given time off from the stress of work. It was all that he kept his mind on, focusing on getting tasks done on time and preparing himself for things that were yet to come. But now, being forced away from the usual hustle and bustle of what he considered his work, things felt drastically different. Strange, even. No longer was he acquired to wake up at early hours nor prepare his body and mind for their next inevitable mission. Every morning he seemed to forget these things, a wave of relief striking him but leaving him with a sense of unease.  
  
He wondered if his partner felt the same.  
  
Curiously, the blonde moved to stand from the comfort of his seat in search for the man, discovering faint noises of shifting and rattling coming from the kitchen. He slowly followed the sounds, all the while dragging the blanket along with him. Peeking his head through the archway, he caught sight of his partner's figure blocking the stove, presumably preparing a hot beverage to combat the low temperatures.  
  
As cautiously as ever, Jack tip toed forward until he stood just a few inches behind the man, his movement halted by a startlingly deep voice.  
  
"I thought you were too cold to get up from that chair, Jackie." The nickname was common use now, no longer used for teasing the blonde but instead as a romantic pet name.  
  
Jack crossed his arms and gave a chuckle, somehow surprised by his partner's superior senses after months of working by his side. "I needed a refill." he replied weakly, knowing fully well Gabriel saw right through his lie.  
  
He watched the man turn around to face him, eyes trailing to Jack's hands. "Alright. Want me to pour it directly onto your hands?" came the response, an obviously absurd question he didn't expect an answer to. A smirk grew onto his features as he watched the blonde's unamused expression. "Or would you prefer the blanket instead? It's your call."  
  
Huffing out, Jack tugged the cotton blanket out from behind him and over Gabriel's broad shoulders. Its bright red color complimented him well, standing out against the dark sweater he wore. "Just shut up and go warm yourself up." he demanded, giving a light pat on both of his shoulders for emphasis. Jack glanced around them to piece together whatever it was that he was in the process of making, meeting Gabriel's honey eyes once more. "I'll finish up in here and bring it out to you, alright?"  
  
After a short moment of hesitation, Gabriel shuffled out of the kitchen to claim the spot Jack previously sat in, readjusting the blanket that draped his upper body into a position that covered him completely. He inhaled deeply and breathed out into the fabric, nestling his face onto the soft texture. Their home differed greatly in comparison to what they'd been sleeping with just a few months ago: beds that weren't very comfortable to sleep in, uneven and lumpy pillows, and blankets not nearly as warm as the one that currently hugged his body. He could hear the other's movements from where he lounged, partially worried for his hot chocolate and the kitchen itself. Jack was never good at cooking and Gabriel wasn't very keen on the idea of leaving him alone with something as simple as boxed ingredients, a pot, and a stove.  
  
Somehow, to his surprise, Jack managed to pull through, stepping back into the room with the beverage ready and to his liking. "Bon appetit." mocked the blonde with an accent and his usual large smile, one that arguably won his partner over every time. A slight fog covered the lenses of his glasses, subtly implying that he had sneaked a sip without Gabriel knowing. He didn't mind it, however, and instead hummed in reply to the man's generous act, sinking into the sofa some more.  
  
Jack gently set the mug down on the coffee table, seeing as though his partner would rather remain bundled up within the warm blanket for just a little while longer. Instead of returning to the kitchen and getting a cup for himself, he decided on making himself comfortable by Gabriel's side. Plopping himself down on the sofa, Jack felt the cushions sink beneath their combined weight, granting him a disapproving grunt from the oh-so comfortable being beside him. He tugged at the blanket and, to no avail, Gabriel wouldn't release the warm fabric from his grasp.  
  
"Gabe." he warned, fingers tightening onto the blanket he'd owned earlier. The man simply gave him a glare, the cold air surrounding him being the only element to stop him from plucking Jack's fingers off.  
  
This wasn't anything new, which managed to frustrate the blonde even more than it should have. They'd have issues regarding blanket hogging in bed, where Jack simply solved the dispute by crushing Gabriel with his own weight, laying directly on top of him until he gave the sheets back up. On rare occasions though, he'd feel his lover's arms wrapped tightly around him and find himself pulled into an embrace, deciding that maybe the sheets weren't necessary after all.  
  
"Gabe, it's fucking cold. Let me in or I'm flipping this couch with you on it." The threat didn't seem to faze him at all, gaze lowering to the stained mug on the table as if staring at it will somehow bring it to his possession.  
  
Jack tugged at the blanket once more, this time with pleading eyes. _"Please?"_ he begged, jutting out his bottom lip to accentuate the innocence in his expression. That managed to work―it usually worked on his parents when he was younger―as Gabriel casually rolled his eyes and swatted part of the blanket over.  
  
With a satisfactory smile, Jack leaned in closer, encasing himself within the warmth of his partner. Blue hues carefully watched the fire resonating upon wooden logs, its fluid movement rather mesmerizing to his eyes. It reminded him of Christmas in his hometown, Indiana. He'd always help his father gather fire wood and, if he was lucky enough, do the honors of lighting the fireplace. His mother would bring out her seasonal desserts and beverages, often times sending Jack out to kindly deliver them to neighbors. At times he wished he had the ability to go back and experience those memories again, to be able to relax and enjoy time with his family once more. And sometimes, he wondered if his choice of leaving them to fight a war truly was the best.  
  
A feeling rose within his chest as Jack turned to his partner, sleeping soundly by his side. The amber flames by the fireplace bathed the room, tinting his lover's skin a warm shade as he quietly slumbered. A smile made its way to the blonde's lips as he watched the soft expression upon his face. The stress and worry it usually held, now released and at ease, a rare sight even to Jack's eyes. Even when he was caught napping, that angry look he always wore would still resonate on his face. But now, relaxed and content next to him, it sent warmth straight to the blonde's chest.  
  
Gabriel Reyes was a beautiful man.  
  
And that man was one of the reasons he kept going, no matter how difficult things appeared to be.  
  
Jack placed a soft kiss on his partner's temple, feeling the smile on his lips grow with each second passed. He reached forward to grasp the handle of his hot chocolate, careful not to disturb the man sleeping beside him. "Guess you won't be needing this." The words came in a whisper as he brought his lips to the mug, the beverage now lukewarm, enjoying it nevertheless.  
  
Jack Morrison left his home in Indiana to become a soldier. And in return, he was granted that status and the love of his life.


End file.
